YuGiOh Millennium Series
by Nanaki3
Summary: This is basically about everyone that has a MIllennium object shares it with someone, just imagine it as a tv show but better, so please R+R


Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium Series Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters if I got the chance to own one it would have to be BAKURA! I LOVE BAKURA! The only characters I own are Nanaki which is me and my friends own their own character too. So please R+R  
  
P.S If you want to be in the story with an Millennium items just e-mail me or write it in the review, you cannot have, the Millennium ring which belongs to me and Bakura, the Millennium puzzle, which belongs to Zanri and Yugi, or the Millennium Rod which belongs to Saeki and Malik, so feal free for the rest. And I will need a discription of yurself so I can describe you and not make you sound like a retard. Just imagine this like a T.V show and don't sue me! And no I don't care if you have kitty ears, wings, ect. I have black fox ears and a black fox tail not to mention the arm blades or back spikes! Oh, and if you want to date someone be my guest you just can't have Kaiba or Bakura, my friend Zanri already called Kaiba and Bakura is mine. Mwahahahahahahahaha! Selfish me. And I will have to know your favorite card, mine is The Witch Of The Black Forest, well that's my favorite human card not animal.  
  
Episode/ Chapter 1: The Meetings I walked down the street, staring off into space as usual coming home from school was boring. I sighed and looked at the Millennium item that was around my neck, it was a ring with a triangle in the middle, it also had four triangular spikes hanging down from the sides. I shared it with a boy named Bakura, he was my best friend, you could consider us dating. I was so bored it wasn't funny.  
  
"Hey Nanaki!" I heard a british voice behind me say.  
  
"Hey Bakura, I said.  
  
He literally jumped on me giving me a hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just bored," I answered.  
  
He looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm fine okay!" I yelled.  
  
He then looked at me with the look of hurt.  
  
"Okay, well then I'll leave you alone," Bakura said sadly and walked off. "Bakura wait I." I yelled after him but he was already gone.  
  
I sighed and drooped my fox ears. I then continued walking home sadly. When I got to my house my friend Zanri was already there and she was eating my pizza!  
  
"HEY THAT'S MINE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Well sorry, you should have your name on it before I eat it!" she said.  
  
She had wolf ears and a wolf tail. She also had several spots at the top of her arm and then black at the tip of her claws, and stripes on her arm. Her hair was black and she had a crescent moon facing downwards on her face with a diamond under it. She just ignored me and continued to eat.  
  
I extended my arm blades to their full length and walked up to her. I have black hair outlined with silver, and I only have black at the tips of my hands, and I have black in my shoulders. I also have claw like fingernails. I sat down at the table and glared at her angrily. I then got up and went out side to think about something. As I stared up at the full moon, I thought about when my Shadow Spirit Annikin died.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
I was walking through the forest to get back to my cave, with Annikin. He was a wolf who had 6 gold spikes coming out of his back and blue waves down his back. He also had several gold, silver, and blue markings on him.  
  
"So, that was good training," I said. "I know, we should have gone up a few levels," he replied. Our voices had echoes with them as we talked.  
  
"Nanaki, what would happen if we were to have to choose between each other or life?" Annikin asked. "Don't worry Annikin, I'll always be your friend, forever," I said.  
  
My Millennium ring glowed and I smiled. Then out of no where a gang of dragons, attacked us. We both tried our best to fight them off, but it didn't work.  
  
"Run Annikin!" I yelled. "But," he started. "Run!" I yelled. He turned and took off running, but one of the dragons stopped in front of him and killed him with their sword. "NO!" I yelled. "You have a shadow spirit and we don't" one of them said. "it's so unfair," another said. I turned and fought them all off.  
  
Then I ran to Annikin's body and cried. "It's all my fault, if we wouldn't have gone outside." I trailed off. A shining ball came from Annikin's body and then took form.  
  
"Nanaki, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I failed you," he said. "No you didn't annikin, I failed you! It's my fault you died!" I said.  
  
"No, its not. I'll always be with you in your heart don't worry. You still have Sasikiyo," Annikin said. "Yeah, but it won't be the same without you," I said. " Still, I'll come back to you some day," he said.  
  
"Do you have to go," I asked. "Why can't you just stay a ghost and stay with me?" I asked. "Because it wouldn't work, ghosts aren't meant to live here on Dragoon, they live in heaven or hell where ever, they go," Annikin said.  
  
I sighed and tried to stop crying. "I've got to go now, I'll always be with you Nanaki, promise me you won't replace me," he said. "I promise, I love you Annikin," I said.  
  
"I love you to Nanaki, take care now bye." he said. Annikin then disappeared and I fell to the ground. "ANNIKIN!" I yelled. The orb that contained him in it fell into my hands, it was the dragoon spirit that Annikin carried, so this is what he meant when he said he will always be with me. From then on I never let the spirit out of my site.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"I can't believe he died," I said. I then jumped off the tree and walked inside, Zanri was gone, and my house was empty except for the sound of Sasikiyo, my black Utahraptor sleeping down stairs.  
  
I went down stairs and found a man. He had black hair and dark red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am the keeper of souls, and I've come for your Millennium item," he said.  
  
I felt around my neck and the Millennium ring was gone.  
  
"Looking for this?" he asked and held up the Millennium ring.  
  
Then he held up a card that was supposed to be the Change of Heart card but, it had a picture of Bakura in it, looking like the Change of Heart card.  
  
"Bakura!" I yelled. "And this," he said holding up a card that was the Harpie Lady card but instead it had Zanri in it. "Zanri," I said.  
  
"And you will be joining them!" he yelled. He turned into an alter ego form and a blinding light flashed around me. When I looked up I saw nothing, except for the fact I was now The Witch of The Black Forest.  
  
"Oh no," I said. "Now, al I need to do is find the rest of the keepers of the Millennium items, and I will be fine!" he said. Putting the three cards in his pocket. He walked out of my house to find the rest of the keepers, Saeki, Malik, Shaadii, Pegasus, and Isis.  
  
As he walked around town searching I was busy trying to think of a way to get out of the card. He decided to stop at the Arcade first, there he found a Platium haired girl with white cat ears and a furry tail. She had gloves covering her hand which hid her sharp fingernail like claws. And next to her was Malik. He walked up to the girl named Saeki, which she had the Millennium rod tied to her back. He snatched it off her back causing her to turn around.  
  
"Hey jerk, watch what you're doing!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah you just made is get a game over!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Well it's game over for you!" he yelled.  
  
"Huh?" they both responded.  
  
"Do I have to explain everything?" he asked.  
  
"Actually yes," Malik said.  
  
"Well how's this?" he asked.  
  
He then turned Saeki into the Dark Magician Girl and Malik into the Ancient Elf.  
  
"Well that wasn't to difficult," he said.  
  
He then continued his search.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well that is my first fic, see now why I need to know your favorite card, well I hope you enjoyed it. I will put the second chapter up soon, enjoy! 


End file.
